Sabioze
"I don't want to be a Devil, anymore." - Sabioze, B3C15 - Corrupted Son of Japheth Sabioze was a tiefling paladin of the Plane-Stryders. He was a dark prince of an entity known as Hogsblood, hailing from the 7th circle of Hell. Thanks to inner strength and the gratuitous need to amass power, Sabioze served as a strong damage dealer and absorber for the party. Sabioze was an angry and aggressive individual, which led to him coming to a head with many people he met in positions of power, whether the Baron of Vallaki, or a gnoll on the road. This aggression applied to the Plane-Stryders as well, though he did care for their well-being, namely the centaur Myraia. However, nothing matched his love for Shysha and Cerberus, or his hatred for Lamashtu. Description Appearance Sabioze is a red-skinned tiefling. He stands tall and well built, and has a broad face and black dreadlocks tied behind his head. Sabioze almost always wears plate armor protecting everywhere but his head, which on his home plane becomes bone and tissue. His two horns extend up, although his left was cut to half its height. Personality Sabioze's temper is as red as his skin. Throughout his life he was tempered to take everything he can and give nothing in return. This leads to both quick decisions based purely off of emotion and saving face, as well as outrage when things aren't done his own way. Due to his upbringing he has a particular disdain for people who discriminate tieflings, generally considering them on the same level as killers. All these factors lpay together on the road to conquest. Though he is not all anger. Sabioze recognizes strength of heart, and treats well those who treat him well. Additionally, he is a playful spirit in downtime. Sabioze is an alcoholic, enjoys music, and has been known to plan robberies with Craxton if the time is right. The humanity in him generally pities the innocent as well. His crimes do not extend to children, and he once appealed to humanity in Myraia's time of need, even forsaking the massacre at the Still Water. History Pre-Campaign Sabioze was born in a very small village called Traum, located in middle Istrela. He was raised among elves, who repeatedly avoided and discriminated against him. These first ten years were horrible to him, but nothing compared to what followed. On his tenth birthday, a small force of horrifying and grotesque soldiers like him attacked Traum, razing the city and killing its population, including Sabioze's mother. There he met a figure who introduced himself as Hogsblood, Sabioze's father. From that point, Sabioze was taken home, and wouldn't see the Material Plane for many years. At home, in the land of Maladomini, he found he was not alone. Not only were there more like him, but he had over 40 brothers and sisters, all bred with the same goal in mind. Thus began a ritualistic training which pitted Sabioze and his siblings against one another. Its rules were simple: you lose a fight, a fraction of your horn is cut off. You're reduced to stumps, you are gone. Sabioze became an accomplioshed fighter, detailing to Myraia once of a trick where he'd poisoned 24 of his siblings and presented their heads to his father. Soon, the numbers dwindled until Sabioze kept only one sibling: the full-blood devil girl Lamashtu. And for the first time, Sabioze lost. Twice in total, and his left horn was cut, a mark which he bears to this day. Some time after, it is unknown why or when, Sabioze appeared in Jaed-Najar. Under unknown circumstances, he encountered Blackhoof and Myraia outside of Orestia. The three moved on to Orestia where they allegedly were attacked by thugs in an alleyway, to which Sabioze strung their bodies up and wrote in their blood. Leaving Orestia they ran into a small Vistani encampment where a Madam Eva told them to make their way to Demon's Coil. It is at this camp that Madam Eva explained that she would not only see them again, but made some sort of deal with Sabioze where in the future she would divulge the location of a significant artifact. "This is only a pebble, I can show you the mountain." Campaign Relationships Shysha Lamashtu Hogsblood Craxton Blackhoof Xarxes Azalahr Laurence Myraia Ireena Strahd von Zarovich Category:Characters